Conventionally, projector devices (projection display devices) using a light valve, such as a liquid crystal display element or DMD, are widely used. It is required for a projection lens for use with such a projection display device to have a small f-number, to have a long back focus so that a color combining prism, or the like, can be disposed, to be substantially telecentric at the reduction side, and to have high optical performance that is appropriate for the resolution of the light valve. Examples of conventionally known projection lenses are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2007-147970, 2007-256712 and 2010-085732 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 to 3).